


Infinity

by katgryffindor



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, HSAU, This is under construction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katgryffindor/pseuds/katgryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima sees Delphine before she sees Delphine. She has a vision about a month before they meet, and she doesn't really give much thought to it until it comes true, and she's staring up into the eyes of the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. She realizes it was her in the vision. Cosima wonders what's going on, and why, but stranger things have happened to her, and for right now, she's just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity

This fic is currently under construction. Please be patient. Sorry for the inconvenience. The old version can be found on my blog, though. madamnoisellecormier.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer, I pinky swear! I just suddenly got into the mood, which is appropriate since the new season of OB starts in less than a week. I was really excited to give y'all something new after almost a year, but the next one will be longer.


End file.
